Carotenoids are fat-soluble group of naturally occurring plant pigments. Carotenoids can be divided in to two main categories: Carotenes and Xanthophylls. Carotenes refer to Carotenoids, which contain only carbon and hydrogen atom, e.g. Beta Carotene, Alpha Carotene and Lycopene. Xanthophylls refer to compounds that contain an additional hydroxyl group or Keto group or both. E.g. Lutein, Zeaxanthin.
Several studies have shown that consumption of fruit and vegetable rich in Carotenoids can offer protection against Cancer, Cardiovascular and eye diseases. Since humans cannot make Carotenes, they depend upon the diet or supplementation as the source of these important nutrients. Carotenoids have been found to possess potential membrane antioxidants activity due to their reactivity with singlet oxygen and oxygen free radicals. Singlet oxygen has been implicated in biological systems and is capable of damaging proteins, lipids and DNA. The anti-cancer activity of carotenoids is attributable to the anti-oxygen activity of carotenoids. Lutein is an important compound belonging to the group of Carotenoids. Scientific studies show that Lutein plays a significant role in:                1. Prevention of Age related Macular degeneration of the eye.        2. Prevention of Colon Cancer.        
Free radicals generated in the body during metabolism damage eye (more in the case of diabetes). Delicate tissues of the eye contain mainly polyunsaturated fatty acids. They are very vulnerable to damage by free radicals and oxidative stress. In healthy eye tissues large nutrients of antioxidants including Lutein exist to counter this damage. Various published studies suggest that intake of Lutein or caroteniods can lower eye diseases.
Lutein and Zeaxanthin are highly concentrated in the Macula of eye. Macula is a small area of retina responsible for central vision and high visual acuity. The Yellow pigment of Macula consisting of Lutein and Zeaxanthin protect the macula form the damages of photoxidative effect of UV blue light. The human body metabolise Lutein to Zeaxanthine. Lutein Intake increases the serum level of Lutein and Zeaxanthin and improves the function of UV blue blocking and protection. Therefore Lutein is emerging as an important nutrient for better health and prevention of Disease. There is increasing demand for Lutein supplements from the aging population of the World.
Carotenoids are present as plant pigments. They are very readily obtained from flowers (Marigold—Tagatea erecta), fruits (berries, tomatoes), and roots (Carrots, Yellow Potatoes). The hydroxyl caroteniods are found as esters in the combined form. They usually appear as diesters of lauric, myristic and Palmitic Acid. In this form, they are very stable. However, the Lutein esters (such as dipalmitate of Lutein from Marigold) is not found in human serum.
R=Palmitic, Myristic or Lauric Acid